


Children of the Fall [PODFILK]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Filk, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me singing "Children of the Fall" by Cynthia McQuillan, from the official ElfQuest filk album, <em>A Wolfrider's Reflections: Songs of ElfQuest<em>.  If you want to hear it in its full glory, buy the album and/or sheet music.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Fall [PODFILK]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com) for the Wolf challenge.
> 
> I was fannish (though I didn't call it that) about ElfQuest at a formative age. Which might explain why I own sheet music for the official filk album. Also, the album itself, on cassette tape. *ahem*

Link for streaming/download [here](https://app.box.com/s/c1c9htrtv3854h7k8fr0mto9rcbj9g19).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth.


End file.
